seriesfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb
=''Phineas and Ferb''= Phineas e Ferb é uma série de comédia americana animada de televisão. Originalmente transmissão como uma prévia em 17 de agosto de 2007, no Disney Channel, a série segue Phineas Flynn e Ferb seu meio-irmão Inglês Fletcher nas férias de verão. Todos os dias os meninos embarcam em um novo projeto grandioso, que irrita sua irmã controladora, Candace, que sempre tenta busto-los (mas nunca consegue, exceto uma vez). A série segue um sistema de lote padrão; gags execução ocorrem a cada episódio, e os B-Plot quase sempre características Perry o Ornitorrinco agindo como um agente secreto ("Agente P"), para lutar contra um cientista chamado Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. As duas parcelas se cruzam no final para apagar todos os vestígios dos meninos 'do projeto antes Candace pode mostrá-lo para sua mãe. Isso geralmente deixa Candace muito frustrado. Criadores Dan Povenmire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh trabalharam juntos na vida moderna a Nickelodeon série de Rocko. Os criadores também voz dois dos principais personagens B-enredo: Monogram Maior e Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas e Ferb foi concebido depois Povenmire esboçou um menino-o triangular plano para o Phineas em um restaurante de mesmo nome. Povenmire e Marsh desenvolveu o conceito da série juntos e acamparam às redes por 16 anos antes de fixar uma corrida no Disney Channel. A série também é conhecida por seus números musicais, que têm aparecido em quase todos os episódios desde a primeira temporada de "Flop Starz". Gerentes da Disney particularmente gostei canção do episódio, "Gitchee, Gitchee Goo", e solicitou que uma música aparecem em cada episódio subseqüente. 2 Os criadores do seriado escrever e gravar cada número, e variam ritmo musical dependendo do uso dramático de cada música A música ganhou a série um total de quatro indicações ao Emmy: em 2008 para o tema do título principal e para a canção "I Aint Got Rhythm" do episódio "Cara, nós estamos começando a Banda Back Together", 4 e depois em 2010 para a canção "Come Home Perry" do episódio "Oh, lá está você, Perry", bem como um para a sua pontuação. A série também tem sido popular entre os adultos. Phineas e Ferb está atualmente em sua terceira temporada. Em 25 de agosto de 2011, o show foi captado para a quarta temporada no Disney Channel, um possível spin-off e longa metragem para a série. 9 Disney Channel anunciou oficialmente em 9 de novembro de 2011 que estava na quarta temporada pegou com novos episódios a implantar-se até 2014. episódios futuros incluem um musical, com a maravilha de um sucesso só "Phineas e Ferb-tons", comemoração do Dia Platypus, e umas férias de inverno especial com esportes sazonais e uma celebração de Ano Novo. The show follows the adventures of stepbrothers Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) and Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), who live in the fictional town of Danville, somewhere in the Tri-State area. Their older sister, Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale), is obsessed with two things throughout the show. One is "busting" Phineas and Ferb's schemes and ideas, usually calling their mother to report the boys' activities in an attempt to get them in trouble, but is never successful because of events that transpire in another subplot. Second is that she is obsessed with a boy named Jeremy that she wants to be her boyfriend.[2] Meanwhile, the boys' pet platypus, Perry, acts as a secret agent for an all-animal government organization[12][13] called the O.W.C.A. ("Organization Without a Cool Acronym"), fighting Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.[14] Much of the series' humor relies on running gags used in every episode with slight variation.[15] For example, several episodes feature an adult asking Phineas if he is too young to be performing some complex activity, to which he responds "Yes, yes I am." Also, Phineas and Ferb, along with other characters, before starting their inventions, ask, "Hey, where's Perry?".[1] Perry and Doofenshmirtz's confrontations generally lead to the destruction or disappearance of whatever Phineas and Ferb are constructing or taking part in that day.[14][15] Aspects of the show's humor are aimed at adults,[16] including its frequent pop-cultural references.[17] Co-creator Dan Povenmire, sought to create a show that was less raunchy than Family Guy—having previously worked on the show—but had the same reliance on comic timing, employing humorous blank stares, expressionless faces and wordplay.[18] Povenmire describes the show as a combination of Family Guy and SpongeBob SquarePants.[19] Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, the other co-creator, said the show was not created just for kids, but simply did not exclude them as an audience.[16] O show segue as aventuras de meio-irmãos Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) e Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster), que vivem na cidade fictícia de Danville, em algum lugar na área Tri-State. Sua irmã mais velha, Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale), está obcecado com duas coisas ao longo do show. Um deles é "rebentando" Phineas e Ferb esquemas e idéias, geralmente chamando sua mãe para o relatório de actividades dos meninos em uma tentativa de levá-los em apuros, mas nunca é bem sucedido por causa de eventos que ocorrem em outra subtrama. Segunda é que ela é obcecada por um rapaz chamado Jeremy que ela quer ser seu namorado. 2 Enquanto isso, os meninos 'pet ornitorrinco, Perry, atua como um agente secreto de uma organização do governo todo-animal 12 13 chamado de Owca ("Organização Sem Sigla Cool"), lutando Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 14 Muito do humor da série conta com gags execução usado em cada episódio com pequenas variações. 15 Por exemplo, vários episódios apresentam um adulto pedindo Phineas se ele é jovem demais para estar realizando alguma atividade complexa, à qual ele responde "Sim, sim, eu sou. " Além disso, Phineas e Ferb, juntamente com outros personagens, antes de iniciar suas invenções, perguntar: "Ei, onde está Perry?". 1 Perry e confrontos Doofenshmirtz é geralmente levam à destruição ou desaparecimento de qualquer Phineas e Ferb estão construindo ou tomar parte naquele dia. 14 15 Aspectos do humor da série são destinadas a adultos, 16, incluindo seus freqüentes pop-cultural referências. 17 Co-criador Dan Povenmire, procurou criar um show que foi menos atrevido do que Family Guy-tendo trabalhado anteriormente no show- mas tinha a confiança no mesmo timing cômico, empregando humorístico olhares em branco, rostos inexpressivos e trocadilhos. 18 Povenmire descreve o show como uma combinação de Family Guy e Bob Esponja. 19 Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, o outro co-criador , disse que o programa não foi criado apenas para crianças, mas simplesmente não excluí-las como um público-alvo. 16 Episódios Ver artigo principal: Lista de episódios de Phineas e Ferb Episódios temporada foi ao ar originalmente Temporada final da temporada de estréia 1 47 (26 como um todo) 17 agosto de 2007 (preview) 1 de fevereiro de 2008 (estréia) 20 março 20, 2009 2 65 (39 como um todo) 27 de março, 2009 11 fevereiro de 2011 3 79 (35 como um todo) 4 de março de 2011 TBA Filmes N / A 05 de agosto de 2011 Television movie Main article: Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension According to a March 3, 2010 Disney press release, a made-for-television film, based on Phineas and Ferb entitled Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, has been aired, with a Disney Channel release date of August 5, 2011. The film will concern Phineas and Ferb accidentally helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz with an invention of his, which takes them to a parallel dimension. There, Perry reveals his double life as a secret agent to them, and, to save their friends from an alternative Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is far more devious and threatening than his prime counterpart, they team up with their alternate dimension selves to stop him.88 Theatrical film On January 11, 2011, Disney Channel Worldwide chief Gary Marsh announced that an animated/live-action feature film based on Phineas and Ferb was in development by Tron: Legacy producer Sean Bailey.89 Series creators Dan & Swampy are in the early stages of writing the film, for a release in 2013.90 In an interview, media gossiper Jim Hill revealed that Disney's idea for the movie would include the beginning and the ending of the movie being animated, but the middle portion having the characters portrayed by actors. The movie wouldn't be as big-budgeted as a Pixar film, would be released late in summer, and would include a popular actor, such as Jim Carrey, as Doofenshmirtz to get parents interested in it.91 Povenmire later contradicted this, stating that the show's characters would remain animated while interacting with live-action actors.92 As of September 6, 2011, Dan and Swampy have finished writing the script.93 In October 2011, the film, tentatively titled simply Phineas and Ferb, was given the release date of July 26, 2013, a slot previously occupied by Thor 2.94 On October 27, it was announced that Michael Arndt, who had written Little Miss Sunshine (2007) and Toy Story 3 (2010) had been hired to write the draft for this movie. The project will now be produced by Mandeville Films, who also worked on Disney's The Muppets.95 Filme para televisão Ver artigo principal: Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Atraves Da 2 Dimensao De acordo com um 2010 da Disney 3 de março de imprensa, um feito para a televisão, filme baseado em Phineas e Ferb Phineas e Ferb, intitulado The Movie: Do outro lado da Dimension 2, foi ao ar, com uma data de lançamento do Disney Channel 05 de agosto, 2011. O filme vai preocupação Phineas e Ferb acidentalmente ajudando Dr. Doofenshmirtz com uma invenção dele, que os leva a uma dimensão paralela. Lá, Perry revela sua vida dupla como agente secreto para eles, e, para salvar seus amigos de uma alternativa Dr. Doofenshmirtz, que é muito mais tortuoso e ameaçador do que o seu homólogo prime, que faz equipa com o seu eu dimensão alternativa para detê-lo 88. Filme teatral Em 11 de janeiro de 2011, Disney Channel Worldwide chefe Gary Marsh anunciou que um filme de animação / live-action baseado em Phineas e Ferb estava em desenvolvimento pela Tron:. Legado produtor Sean Bailey Série criadores Dan & Swampy estão no início dos anos estágios de escrever o filme, para um lançamento em 2013. Em uma entrevista, mídia gossiper Jim Hill revelou que a idéia da Disney para o filme incluiria o início eo fim do filme ser animado, mas a porção média ter os personagens retratados por atores. O filme não seria tão grande orçamento como um filme da Pixar, seria lançado no final de verão, e que incluem um ator popular, tais como Jim Carrey, como Doofenshmirtz para obter os pais interessados nele. Povenmire depois contradisse esta , afirmando que os personagens da série animada permaneceria enquanto interage com atores live-action. A partir de 06 de setembro de 2011, Dan e Swampy terminar de escrever o script. Em Outubro de 2011, o filme, provisoriamente intitulado simplesmente Phineas e Ferb, foi dada a data de lançamento de 26 de julho de 2013, um slot anteriormente ocupado por Thor 2. 94 Em 27 de outubro, foi anunciado que Michael Arndt, que tinha escrito Little Miss Sunshine (2007) e Toy Story 3 (2010) havia sido contratado para escrever o texto para este filme. O projeto agora será produzido por Mandeville Films, que também trabalhou em The Muppets Disney.thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Categoria:Serie Categoria:Series Categoria:Series da Disney Categoria:Disney Categoria:Channel Categoria:Series do Disney Channel Categoria:Series da Disney Channel Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Phineas e Ferb Categoria:Phineas Categoria:Ferb Categoria:Foto Categoria:Fotos Categoria:Fotos de Phineas e Ferb Categoria:Foto de Phineas e Ferb Categoria:Fotos de Phineas and Ferb Categoria:Foto de Phineas and Ferb Categoria:Perry Categoria:PeF Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bol Categoria:Blogdopudimdim.com.br meu blog tem varias coisas maneiras Categoria:PeF Categoria:EEEEEEEEEEEEEE Categoria:EA Categoria:SA Categoria:SDF Categoria:FG Categoria:S Categoria:1 Categoria:2